Charmed: The Next Generation
by writerchick786
Summary: Well, its the next generation of the Charmed Witches. The Power of Three times Four! Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige and their children battle evil with the Legacy of the Charmed Ones!
1. Chapter 1

FOUR WITCHES

**FOUR WITCHES**

_Shannen Doherty (Prue)_

_Holly Marie Combs (Piper)_

_Alyssa Milano (Phoebe)_

_Rose McGowan (Paige)_

**THE CHARMED ONES COMPLETED A LEGACY**

_Close up of Book of Shadows (Something Wicca This Way Comes)_

_Various scenes of them battling demons_

**A SISTER WAS RETURNED**

_Prue comes back, glowing slightly_

**THEY WERE REUNITED**

_All of them hugging each other_

**BUT NOW, THEIR LEGACY HAS CHANGED**

_Close up of photos being flipped through a scrapbook _

_-All four of them_

_-Piper and Leo_

_-Paige and Henry_

_-Phoebe and Coop_

_-Prue and Jake_

_-Piper family photo_

_-Paige family photo_

_-Phoebe family photo_

_-Prue family photo_

_-One of all twelve kids_

_**Photo of all twelve stays for a second longer and then fades slowly to reveal the words 'CHARMED: THE NEXT GENERATION.'**_

Picture of Piper and Leo. Screen Text: Holly Marie Combs/Brian Krause

Wyatt vanquishing demons (Imaginary Friends)

Wyatt (Forever Charmed) Screen Text: Wes Ramsey as 'Wyatt'

Chris throwing someone using telekinesis

Chris (Forever Charmed) Screen Text: Drew Fuller as 'Chris'

Melinda using magic (Halloweentown High)

Melinda (Halloweentown High) Screen Text: Kimberly J. Brown as 'Melinda'

_OR_

_Melinda (One Tree Hill) plus effect_

_Melinda (One Tree Hill/John Tucker Must Die) Screen Text: Sophia Bush as 'Melinda'_

Picture of Phoebe and Coop. Screen Text: Alyssa Milano/Victor Webster

Prue getting a premonition of the Book (Smallville/Episode of Charmed)

Prue (Smallville -- choose episode) Screen Text: Kristin Kreuk as 'Prue'

Paris flipping in the air (Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior)

Paris (Suite Life/Wendy Wu) Screen Text: Brenda Song as 'Paris'

Persephone using Pyrokinesis (Unfabulous/Pilot of Charmed)

Persephone (Unfabulous) Screen Text: Malese Jow as 'Persephone'

_OR_

_Persephone doing magic (Wizards of Waverly Place) _

_Persephone (Wizards of Waverly Place) Screen Text: Selena Gomez as 'Persephone'_

Picture of Paige and Henry. Screen Text: Rose McGowan/Ivan Sergei

Henry healing

Henry (Yours Mine & Ours) Screen text: Sean Faris as 'Henry Jr.'

Patty orbing

Patty (Stick It!) Screen Text: Vanessa Lengies as 'Patty'

Sam astral projecting

Sam (Sitck It!/Other) Screen Text: Vanessa Lengies also as 'Sam'

OR

_Patty orbing_

_Patty (The O.C.) Screen Text: Willa Holland as 'Patty'_

_Sam astral projecting_

_Sam (The O.C) Screen Text: Willa Holland also as 'Sam'_

Picture of Prue and Jake. Screen Text: Shannen Doherty/??  choose actor

Andi (Allison Mack) + Clip of Lana's hand using telekinesis (Commencement)

Andi (Smallville -- Choose episode) Screen Text: Allison Mack as 'Andi'

Peyton (Suite Life) OR _Peyton pointing (HSM) w/ effect_

Peyton (Suite Life/HSM) Screen Text: Ashley Tisdale as 'Peyton'

Ryan hiding, spying (Halloweentown IV)

Ryan (HSM/Halloweentown) Screen Text: and Lucas Grabeel as 'Ryan'

Close up of house

Book of Shadows with glowing triquetra on the cover

**LET THE LEGACY RETURN**

**COMING SOON TO **


	2. Chapter 2

Piper and Leo

**Piper and Leo**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell**

Wyatt is the oldest of the Halliwell kids at 23 years old and his half witch, half Whitelighter. He is the strongest out of all of them because he is the "twice-blessed child." His powers include the ability to make a force field, telekinesis, orbing, projection, and the ability to wield the sword of Excalibur.

Wyatt is portrayed by Wes Ramsey.

**Christopher Perry "Chris" Halliwell**

Chris is 21 years old and is half whitelighter like his brother, Wyatt. His notable powers include the basic powers of being a witch and telekinesis, orbing and sensing. He is still learning how to glamour and heal.

Chris is portrayed by Drew Fuller

**Melinda "Mel" Halliwell**

Mel is the youngest child of Piper and Leo at 17 years old. Unlike her two brothers, she is not half Whitelighter because she was conceived when Leo was a mortal. Her powers are molecular immobilization and molecular combustion like her mom, but she also has weak telekinesis.

Mel is portrayed by Kimberly J. Brown

**Phoebe and Coop**

**Prue "Ladybug" Halliwell**

Prue is the oldest daughter of Phoebe and Coop at 18 years old. She is half-witch and half-cupid, but because most of her father's powers - except teleportation - arise from his ring, they cannot be passed down to the next generation. Her powers include empathy and teleportation - which her sister's also have - and telekinesis and premonitions.

Prue is portrayed by Kristin Kreuk

**Paris Halliwell**

Paris is the middle daughter of Phoebe and Coop at 16 years old. She has empathy and teleportation, and levitation and telekinesis, which she uses in tandem with her martial arts skills to vanquish demons.

Paris is portrayed by Brenda Song

**Persephone Halliwell**

Persephone is the youngest daughter of Phoebe and Coop at 15 years old. Her powers are empathy, teleportation, pyrokinesis - which she is still learning how to use - and mind reading.

Persephone is portrayed by Malese Jow/Selena Gomez

**Paige and Henry**

**Henry Mitchell Jr.**

Henry Jr. is the oldest child of Paige and Henry and he is 18 years old. Being half witch, half Whitelighter, he can orb, heal, sense, and glamour.

Henry Jr. is portrayed by Sean Faris

**Patricia "Patty" Mitchell**

Patty is 17 years old and is the twin sister of Sam (Patty is 15 minutes older and never lets Sam hear the end of it.) Patty got more of the powers of a Whitelighter include telekinetic orbing and orbing.

Patty is portrayed by Vanessa Lengies/Willa Holland

**Samantha "Sam" Mitchell**

Sam is 17 years (and 15 minutes) old. Sam got more of the powers of a witch, including telekinesis like her mom, but she usually uses the conventional form of telekinesis unlike her mom and sister. She can also astral project - she didn't inherit the orbing powers - and is learning the basics of glamouring.

Sam is (also) portrayed by Vanessa Lengies/Willa Holland

**Prue and Jake**

Prue is returned to the sisters as a Whitelighter after the final battle and fell in love with one of her charges, Jake.

**Andrea "Andi" Halliwell**

Andrea is the oldest child of Prue and Jake Evans at 18 years old. She and her brother and sister are strong witches, almost as strong as their cousin Wyatt because of what happened to their mom being brought back as Whitelighter, being a full witch and a full Whitelighter at the same time. Andi can orb. She also has healing and weak projection abilities and later discovers she has the power technopathy (the power to manipulate technology.)

Andi is portrayed by Allison Mack

**Ryan Halliwell**

Ryan is the fraternal twin brother of Peyton Halliwell. He and Peyton are both 16 years old. He is older than her - by 17 minutes - but unlike Patty and Sam, they don't fight as much about it. He and Peyton split the powers of their mom and dad evenly. They can both orb and use telekinesis, but Ryan can heal and use cyrokinesis like their father.

Ryan is portrayed by Lucas Grabeel

**Peyton Halliwell**

Peyton is the fraternal twin sister of Ryan Halliwell and is 16 years old. She can orb and use telekinesis, but she can also glamour and use pyrokinesis like their father She also has projection abilities and sensing abilities almost as strong as her cousin Wyatt's.

Peyton is portrayed by Ashley Tisdale


	3. Chapter 3

Paris Halliwell had pretty much torn her whole room apart yet, as much as she tried – and as hard as she tried – she couldn't find her new dark wash denim mini skirt. She wanted to wear it to the first day of school and couldn't find it _anywhere_ in her room.

"Where the hell is it?" She grumbled to herself, stomping out of her room, heading in the direction of her older cousin's room. Mel was always borrowing her clothes without asking.

"Mel?" She asked, rapping lightly on her cousin's door. "I need my new denim mini back."

"Paris what is it?" Mel asked irritably, opening the door a little bit, only enough to reveal herself. "I'm a little busy," she informed her.

"Busy? Doing what?" Paris challenged her older cousin, crossing her arms, standing her ground.

Melinda opened her door wider to reveal the sight of her clothes floating around her room. Shoes, bags, shirts, skirts, pants; almost everything in her closet was floating in circles around her room. "I'm busy deciding what to wear tomorrow to my first day of grade eleven."

Paris gave a small laugh. "Wow, you're really getting in touch with your telekinesis," she said approvingly.

"Actually, I wrote up a spell. I need to see all of my clothes to decide what to wear and my telekinesis just isn't strong enough to do that. But, I'm really getting in touch with spell writing, though. Cool huh?" said Mel.

"Cool? Ooh Aunt Piper isn't gonna like this. Personal gain much?" said Paris. "She's so gonna kill you."

"I know, so don't tell her," said Melinda, about to close the door. Paris caught sight of her denim mini hovering by, around Melinda's lavender painted room.

"Hey that's mine!" Paris said. "MEL!"

"It looks better on me," said Melinda, trying to close the door again. Paris used her telekinesis to command the skirt to her and caught it in her outstretched hand.

"Okay first off, in your dreams Mel," she said smiling slightly. "Telekinesis is cool huh?"

Mel rolled her eyes.

"And secondly, my stuff," she pointed to the skirt, "stays in my room." She then pointed to her room. The door was closed and it said 'PARIS' on the door in dark pink letters.

"But, I really want to wear it. Paris please?" Melinda asked. Paris shook her head. Mel took the skirt from her. "I bought it for you with my own money, so you know, it's mine."

"Actually Mel," said Paris, "if I remember correctly, it was Aunt Piper's money, so _technically_ it's hers. Why don't I give it to her and also tell her about how her daughter is using her spell-writing for personal and fashionable gain?"

Mel's dark green eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" She said with a gasp.

Paris wrenched her skirt from Melinda's grasp. "Oh wouldn't I?" she asked with a half-smirk, half-smile.

"Okay, okay, you can have the skirt back, as long you do not, under any circumstances tell my mom about the clothes-telekinesis-spell thing."

"Deal," said Paris. "Hey do you think that top and camisole that Chris and Wyatt gave me would look good with this?"

"The red one with the black cami?" Paris nodded. "Yeah totally. And with those black boots." Then she rolled her eyes. "How can I plan such great outfits for everyone else without magic but I can't for myself?"

Paris shrugged. "Maybe you need some help?" She suggested. "I'm just going to set up my outfit for tomorrow. Then I can help you."

"Thanks Par." Mel said, turning back to the clothes in her room. She flicked her hands and all the clothes stopped floating in mid-air, falling to the ground with a loud crash.

"Oh yeah Mel that was smart," said Paris, snorting slightly.

"Whoops," said Mel and laughed.

"What was that?" Chris shouted from his room.

"Nothing!" Mel shouted back. "I just dropped something!"

Chris came out of his room, eyes widening at the sight of all of the clothes, shoes and bags littering the floor of his little sister's bedroom. "Something as in your whole wardrobe?" He asked.

Unable to keep it in any longer, Paris took one look at Chris's face, then at the floor of Mel's bedroom and burst into laughter.

Chris smiled at her and waved his hands. All of the clothes returned to their regular places with a flash of white orbs. "What exactly were you doing?" He asked, turning back to his sister.

"Telekinesis, spell writing. Clothes floating. Trying to decide what to wear," said Paris to her cousin.

"PARIS!" Mel shouted.

"Oh shit," said Paris. "Oh well, at least I didn't tell Aunt Piper."

"Mel, your powers are only to be used for emergencies," said Chris sternly, sounding a lot like his mom, Piper. "Especially the spell-writing."

"Chris, it like was oh so obviously like a fashion emergency!" said Paris in her best bimbo valley girl voice, struggling not to laugh.

"And again, I scream PARIS!" Mel shouted again, glaring at her slender petite black-haired cousin.

"Again, I say, at least I didn't tell Aunt Piper," said Paris, giving her tall brunette cousin a smile. Mel glared at her again, running her hands through her long brown, caramel-streaked hair.

"Tell me what?" It was Aunt Piper coming up the stairs. "And from downstairs I heard Paris's valley girl imitation. She said fashion emergency. What was that about, and Melinda why were you yelling sweetie?" Piper was wearing her apron, which was spattered with red tomato sauce, looking vaguely gory.

"Uh . . ." Mel searched for a lie, all the while shooting her older brother a warning glance that said 'Don't tell or else.'

Paris jumped in. "She took my denim mini skirt. I wanted to wear it for school tomorrow but she took it from my room."

Piper looked at Paris. "Oh okay honey." She turned back to her daughter. "Melinda Prudence Halliwell. You bought that skirt for Paris for her birthday last month. The least you could do is actually let her wear it." She turned back to Paris. "I'm sorry about that honey. That skirt will look wonderful for your first day tomorrow."

"Thanks Aunt Piper. I'm going to help Mel look for something of her own to wear tomorrow." Paris smiled.

"Okay, but make that after dinner. The reason I came upstairs is to tell you guys that dinner's done. Could you get Wyatt, Persephone and Prue? The rest of them are already downstairs."

"Sure," they said in unison. Paris went to put her denim mini away quickly and grab the rest of her outfit, before getting her younger sister Persephone and walked down the stairs with Mel and her older sister, Prue. Wyatt and Chris were already downstairs, having orbed down.

They sat down to a delicious dinner of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, a family favorite which no one could disagree on. They all sat around the huge table. "All" was everyone except for their Aunt Prue, Uncle Jake and their three cousins, Andi, Peyton and Ryan. They were at their Aunt Judy's - Jakes twin sister - house in San Jose and were coming home at night.

opening credits

After dinner, Paris and Mel headed upstairs to choose the perfect first day of grade eleven outfit for Mel. "Okay Mel so, have you any ideas on what you want to wear?" Persephone asked, flopping down onto Mel's neatly made bed.

"Uh, I wanna look nice," said Melinda. She looked up. "Is that enough?"

"It's not much, but we can go from there," said Paris.

"Mel knows she wants to look nice. Perfect. Amazing start," said Persephone sarcastically. Mel rolled her eyes at her cousin and smacked her lightly on the shoulder. "Okay, okay, sorry. Prue, you have any ideas?" Persephone turned her attention to her older sister.

Prue smiled. "How about jeans and a nice cute graphic tee with sparkles. That way you'll still be Mel, but you'll have a little sparkle. And you'll look adorable!" She giggled.

"Uh okay," said Mel, "that sounds good. Except for the total bubble-gum pop princess vibe." Prue rolled her dark eyes and Persephone laughed. Mel reached for her favorite pair of faded boot-cut jeans. "So what do you think? Is this ah-dorable enough for you?" She asked, in a dramatic imitation of Prue. Paris giggled. Prue nodded. "Ladybug sweetie what top should I wear?"

"You can wear that new pink sparkly graphic tee. As long as you remember that it is Prue and not _Ladybug_!" Ladybug was the cute nickname Phoebe had given her daughter when she was very young. Unfortunately for the dark-haired, short eighteen-year-old, it had stuck with her for a long time. She was desperately trying to get it "unstuck" much to her cousin's dismay. It was such a cute nickname that totally suited the adorable girl.

Mel smiled widely. "Okay, okay. I will wear that top, no matter how 'pink princess' it is, _Prue_," Mel said to her cousin emphasizing Prue's name with a faux-exasperated look.

She went into her closet and pulled out the pink graphic tee that Prue had bought her the year before. She never wore it because she hated the color pink. But everyone, even her two brothers, Chris and Wyatt and cousin Henry had insisted that it looked on her. Prue always said that the frosty pink brought out the incredible shade of soft green in her eyes. The color of her eyes was almost the exact shade of her father, Leo's eyes, but it was different than the dark emerald green of Chris's eyes and the incredible hazel-green of their cousin Andi's eyes. The tee was short sleeved and a pink swirly tie-dye pattern. It was scattered with sparkles and silver letters it read _**CUTIE WITH A BOOTIE**_ in swirly print.

"You have your backpack all packed up right?" Persephone asked. Mel nodded as she draped her outfit over her chair. "Bring your black purse and wear those pretty white platform flip-flops. And maybe my silver hoop earrings."

"Okay, so have you guys chosen what you want to wear?" Mel asked, directing her question at Paris's sisters, Prue who was going into grade 12 and Persephone who was just starting high school, in grade 9.

"Yeah I'm wearing my pastel pink turtleneck tank top and my jeans and boots," said Prue. "And Persephone is wearing that adorable pleated light-wash denim skirt and a red shirt and green vest and her black Vans slip-ons."

"Good. School's gonna be fun," said Paris. "It's great that we're all at the same school this year, isn't it?"

"Great? Yeah, maybe for you and Prue, Paris. Oh, and Henry, Patty and Sam," Mel said. They were already at East High School, whereas Mel, Peyton, Ryan and Andi had all gone to Liberty High School the year before.

Melinda really didn't want to move schools. Andi only had a tiny problem with that. She was the editor of the newspaper at their old school, Liberty High School, and wasn't sure how the newspaper was set up at East High School. Seeing as it was her grade 12 year, she really wanted to be on the newspaper so that she could get into the college that she wanted to. Peyton and Ryan really had no problems with moving schools, as long as they had good teachers, classes and a good drama club. Mel had the most problems with it. She hated having to hide her powers, and it was already hard enough for her to make friends, what with all the secrets and lies she had to tell. Persephone was starting a new school too, going from junior high to high school, but she was very outgoing and bubbly, a strong contrast to Mel's shy, introverted behavior.

Oh well. Being a witch meant crossing a lot of hurdles, and fighting demons was no picnic, according to their aunts. School should be easy compared to what they've gone through.

"Guys! Do you want milk and cookies?" Uncle Leo yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah Aunt Piper baked them fresh!" Came Patty's voice.

"They're really yummy!" Came the voice of Patty's twin sister, Sam.

They wasted no time in rushing down the stairs to grab the plates of cookies and glasses of milk and all settled down at the kitchen table.

"Okay everyone, Leo and I are going grocery shopping. Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop are running late at a book signing, Henry and Paige are at a Police Awards Dinner or something like that, so Chris and Wyatt are in charge."

"Okay," said Wyatt through a mouthful of cookie. He swallowed. "Bye Mom, bye dad."

"Bye everyone," said Leo. He grabbed the keys and Piper and him left.

"Isn't it great that all of you are in high school now? Mom even said that you're old enough to know about the Book of-" Wyatt stopped talking immediately after Chris smacked him on the arm. He covered his mouth, eyes wide, looking just like he did when he had accidentally told everyone that Coop was their uncle and Phoebe's husband.

"Book? Book of what?" Mel asked suspiciously. She had heard her mom, dad, aunts and uncles talking about a book of something. She had never actually heard book of what because Aunt Paige or Aunt Prue would be able to sense that she was listening and they would orb her back to her room.

"Nothing," said Chris with a stern glance at her. She crossed her arms and stared back at him.

Wyatt removed his hands from his mouth. "Book of . . . Phone?" He finished sheepishly, orbing the phone book into his hands. "So Mel, whose number do you want to know?"

"Seriously, you two! Book of what?" Paris demanded, almost angrily. Wyatt and Chris exchanged glances. Paris hardly ever got angry. This was big.

Prue groaned in pain, touching her forehead lightly. Paris and Persephone turned to her and knew the symptoms almost instantly. Her forehead was covered in a light sweat and her pale brown eyes were unfocused and glassy. She was having a premonition. "Prue are you okay?" Henry asked, touching his cousin's arm lightly.

_Prue's Premonition: A big green leather-bound book, thick and slightly worn was being flipped through. She saw the cover for almost a second. It had a triquetra on it and it was glowing slightly. She heard someone who sounded like her mother - Phoebe - say "The Book of Shadows." _

"The Book of Shadows?" Prue's voice saying those four words caused Wyatt and Chris to jump slightly. Prue slowly came out of her trance.

"Ladybug, how do you know that?" Wyatt asked his cousin.

"I don't know Wy. Seriously." Prue said when Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "I'm . . . dizzy." She took a sip of her cold milk. Setting the glass on the table, she closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly for a couple of seconds. "It's okay, I'm fine now," she said to Henry, who had orbed a bottle of Advil to the kitchen from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. "But seriously. What's the Book of Shadows?"

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other for a long time. "Look, we can't tell you guys yet," said Wyatt finally, breaking the silence. Everyone glared at him.

"Yet? What?" Mel shouted. "How come you guys get to know about this? When exactly do us mere teenagers get to know about this?"

"Until Andi, Peyton, Ryan, mom, dad, Aunt Prue, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Uncle Jake, Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry are here," Wyatt finished, interrupting his little sister in mid-yell. "This involves all of us."

Everyone began talking at once.

"Be patient!" Chris, exclaimed, putting his hands up. "You guys will find out everything soon enough! We have to wait for everyone, including Andi, Peyton and Ryan. All I can say now is, we're part of a legacy."

Commercial break

Andi sat cross-legged on her neatly made bed in Aunt Judy's house. Peyton was lying on her back on the carpet, her long blonde hair spread out behind her.

"So you're going to go for the newspaper?" Peyton asked her older sister Andi. She was on the floor and Andi was on her bed in the guest bedroom.

"Yeah totally. And you and Ry are going for the school play?" Peyton nodded.

"Of course! I'm hoping this years is a musical. I love singing!"

Andi smiled, knowing how much her little siblings loved to sing. They were amazing together, with vocals that could outmatch most bands. "You guys will get the leads for sure. You're amazing."

"Thanks," said Peyton with her usual cute, sweet smile.

"So, what do you think the newspapers gonna be like?" Andi asked. Peyton shrugged. "Well Prue and Paris aren't very into journalism and besides they know nothing about it, so they're really no help at all. This is Persephone's first year so she doesn't know anything at all about the school. Henry's more into student council and stuff, Patty's into textiles and Sam is into art, so they don't really know anything either."

"Maybe Chris knows something? He _did_ work on the newspaper at Liberty when they were merged with East High." Peyton suggested.

"Yeah maybe," said Andi.

"We'll ask Prue and Chris tomorrow," said Peyton. She suddenly got a faraway look in her light brown eyes, and stopped talking. Andi was reminded of Prue's visions, but then realized that Peyton had shown no signs of having a premonition. She seemed perfectly fine; no sweating, or head hurting that Andi knew of. She looked just kind of spaced out and faraway.

"Pey . . . are you okay?" Andi asked. "Paypay?" Andi asked her little sister worriedly. They had been talking animatedly about how fun school would be the next day when Peyton had just stopped talking suddenly and was just lying there, not talking at all. "Peyton, seriously." Andi leaned over the edge of the bed to stare at her little sister.

Peyton suddenly sat up straight, eyes wide with shock. "Andi do you know what the Book of Shadows is?"

Peyton talking suddenly made Andi jump slightly. "No," she said slowly, racking her brain for any mention of a Book of Shadows. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know. I heard Prue's voice saying 'The Book of Shadow's'.' And then Chris said something about a legacy."

"A legacy?" Andi asked. "How did you hear this? Did your head hurt at all?"

"I-I don't know," Peyton admitted, looking scared. "No . . . my head seems fine."

"Did you see anything?" Andi questioned her.

"Yeah . . . mom, Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, standing around a green leather book. I think it had a triquetra on the cover."

"How . . . but you don't have premonitions," said Andi looking confused. "Prue does."

"I know . . ." Peyton still looked scared. "Andi, come on, please. Let's get mom and dad." Andi and Peyton both orbed downstairs, arriving in the kitchen to see Aunt Judy, their Uncle Nate their father Jake and their mother Prue sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and talking. They hid behind the thick white pillar.

"I still don't think that we should tell them," Aunt Judy began, not noticing the two blonde girls behind the pillar of her kitchen.

"It's too much for them to handle," Uncle Nate agreed. " Especially since Persephone is only just starting grade nine and the others are still in high school."

"Well everyone except Chris and Wyatt, but they already know about it," Judy added.

"Judy, Nate," began their mother, "they are the next generation of the Hall-" Her voice trailed off slightly as she sensed two of her three children. "Andi, Peyton, what did I tell you guys about eavesdropping?" Andi and Peyton stepped out from behind the pillar, looking guilty and in Peyton's case, slightly scared.

"Mom, I had a . . . premonition type thingie," said Peyton quickly before her mother could launch into her speech about eavesdropping and not misusing their Whitelighter and witch powers.

"A . . . _what_?" Prue asked, stopping in mid-rant. "But . . but . . . that's not part of your powers." Peyton nodded. Prue got up from her chair and made a beeline for her daughter. "Did your head hurt? Are you dizzy sweetheart?" She felt her daughter's forehead.

"No, Mom," said Peyton shaking her head. "It wasn't like Prue at all. My head didn't hurt at all, and . . . I mean Andi was in the room with me. I got all quiet, but Andi, was I sweating? Or were my eyes unfocused or whatever happens to Prue? Did that happen to me?"

Andi shook her head. "Mom, she just went all quiet. And it wasn't as if she was in a trance or anything. She just said something about being able to hear Prue say something about a book of shadows. And Chris saying something about us being a part of a legacy." She paused. "Oh and she saw a book with a triquetra on the cover. With you, Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige standing around it."

"How do you know about the book?" Jake asked Andi and Peyton.

"Uh . . . daddy, I don't know anything about it. Except what I heard Prue say. Why?" Peyton asked.

Jake shook his head. "Honey that doesn't matter. Um, Prue we should probably get home right now. Judy, Nate, I'm sorry to cut this short," he said apologetically to his sister and brother-in-law.

"Oh no, it's okay," said his sister. She smoothed her blonde hair.

"Yeah it's fine Jake. I packed you guys some leftovers from dinner," said Nate.

"Hold on. I'll go get 'em." Judy got up, opened the fridge and placed some plastic containers on the counter.

Peyton glanced at the staircase. "Me and Andi will get our suitcases. And we'll get Ry," she said. Andi and her orbed away.

After they were gone, Jake looked at Prue. "Prue, what's this about a legacy?" He asked his wife, looking confused.

Prue turned to look at him, looking every bit as confused as he did. She closed her eyes and sighed slightly. "Honestly Jake. I don't know." She waved her hands and their suitcases appeared at their feet, orbing from one of the guest bedrooms that Prue and Jake had stayed in. Suddenly in a lot of little white lights, Andi, Peyton and Ryan's suitcases appeared next to theirs. The kids orbed downstairs next.

"Bye Aunt Judy," said Peyton, hugging her aunt. "Bye Uncle Nate," she said. Ryan hugged Uncle Nate goodbye.

"See you next time guys," said Judy. "Good luck," she said to Prue and Jake.

"Good luck?" Ryan asked, looking confused - and tired, because Andi and Peyton had woken him up. "Good luck for what?"

"Nothing," said Judy. "Come back soon okay guys?"

Prue, Andi and Ryan orbed out. Next was Peyton, who had her dad's hand. She waved goodbye to her aunt and uncle one last time before orbing her and her dad out of the house, back to San Francisco, back to the Manor.

They were all special witches because - according to their mom and aunts - after the final battle, the Elders brought Prue back to life as a sort of Whitelighter. But seeing as she was still a Charmed one and a witch, she became a full Witch and a full Whitelighter at the same time. She had a couple of charges and fell in love with one. Jake Evans, their father. Seeing as their mom was both a full witch and a full Whitelighter and their dad was a full witch, the kids were full witches and half Whitelighter, just like Wyatt, Chris, and Henry, except that their cousins her only half witch and half Whitelighter.

commercial break

Patty climbed up the stairs to get to the room she shared with her twin sister Sam. "Stupid Chris and stupid Wyatt," she grumbled under her breath.

"Okay Patty, first sign of madness, talking to yourself. What's up?" Sam asked, from behind her.

Patty turned her head to look at her sister. "It's just that . . ." Patty's voice trailed off as her dark blue eyes flashed angrily. She almost lost her footing on the stairs because she wasn't looking so she turned back and just ranted, without looking at Sam. "Oh my god! It's just so unfair! Because of stupid Chris and Wyatt saying we have to wait for mom, dad and everyone else we have to wait till tomorrow to find out about . . ." Her voice trailed off as white orb lights filled the room, and she walked straight into her Aunt Prue.

"Aunt Prue?" Sam asked, incredulously trying to keep her sister from falling backwards on her, down the stairs. Clamping her hands around Patty's wrist, she managed to push her back up on her feet.

Patty gripped the banister for balance and found her footing on the hardwood floors of the hallway.

"What are you-" Before Sam could even finish her sentence, more white orbs filled the room and Ryan and Andi orbed in, closely followed by Peyton who had her dad, their Uncle Jake in tow.

"Hey Patty, Sam," said Andi, greeting her cousins with her usual huge bright smile.

"Hey Andi," said Sam, moving forwards, giving her cousin a hug.

"Guys! They're home!" Patty shouted.

"What?" Mel practically shouted, running up the stairs. "Oh my god! Yes! We can find out about this book now!" She smiled "What a great way to make the first day of school seem less bad." She joked with Paris, who had followed her, half-eaten chocolate chip cookie in one hand, other hand grasping the banister.

"Yeah, find out about a huge family secret," Paris laughed. She ate the cookie.

"What could be huger than the fact that our family is composed not only of mortals, but Witches, Whitelighters and Cupids?" Peyton asked. Paris swallowed.

"Oh Paypay, hi!" Paris said, greeting her petite blonde-haired cousin. "Hey Ry, Andi."

"Hey," said Ryan with a yawn, still looking tired. Andi smiled at her cousin and waved.

"Hi Par," said Peyton with a small smile.

Paris's dark eyes widened, realizing. "Oh my god! You guys are back early! Did you guys know about this? Oh wait, you probably don't even know what 'this' is because we were like just talking about it. But then why are you back so early? Maybe you do know about it. Did Aunt Prue and Uncle Jake tell you? Oh wait, why would they tell you guys and not us?" Paris was rambling on at a million miles per minute.

"Calm down Paris!" Sam said with a chuckle. Paris stopped, blushing slightly.

"Well now that I can get a word in," Peyton joked, "no we don't know." Peyton shook her head. "We don't know anything either. I just . . . um . . ." Peyton paused, as if searching for the right word. "well it wasn't a premonition, but, I guess that I _sensed_ that you guys were talking about it."

"Oh, is that why you're back so early?" Patty asked, remembering that Andi, Peyton and Ryan were just going to meet them at school the next day.

"Of course it is," said Mel. "So Aunt Prue, what's this so-called Book of Shadows about? My stupid brothers won't tell us anything."

"Easy there Mel," chuckled Aunt Prue. "We have to wait for your mom and dad and Aunts and Uncles before we do anything." Mel's face fell. "But, I'm going to call them so they get home as quickly as possible."

"We'll use our cell phones so that we can call them right now at the same time," said Paris.

"Good idea. But mine and Patty's are charging," said Sam. "Par, use yours."

"Okay," said Paris, reaching into the pocket of her pink tracksuit jacket. "It's not here. My phone's downstairs in my school bag. HEY PRUE!" She shouted down the stairs to her sister. "Use your cell, call Aunt Paige and mom and tell them to come home ASAP!"

"OKAY!" Prue shouted back. "I'LL CALL HER!"

"GOOD!" Paris shouted.

"Try not to shout Paris, sweetie," said Prue to her niece. "The neighbors will wonder what's going on."

"Sorry, Aunt Prue," said Paris sheepishly. "Speaking of 'what's going on' . . . could you uh . . . do you think . . . that . . . you could at least give us a hint. . . even the teeniest, tiniest hint of what all this is about?" She asked, dark brown eyes big and hopeful.

Prue sighed slightly. "I'm sorry sweetie. But, I can't. Believe me, if I could, I would," she added when her niece's face fell. Paris nodded, looking crestfallen. Mel sighed as well. Prue got her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Piper's number. "Pi, if you guys are done grocery shopping, I think it's time to tell them about the Book and everything." She paused for a second. "No Piper, I did not tell them anything." She listened again. "Well I'm here because Peyton sensed something about the book, so we just orbed here immediately. Yes. Come home as soon as possible. Okay, bye."

Having just run upstairs with her cell phone pressed to her ear, Prue was talking to her mom. "Okay, okay, good." She flipped her phone shut and smiled. "Dad is teleporting him and Mom home. The book signing just finished. Only problem is, Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry. I can't get a hold of them. I think she might have turned her phone off or something. It would suck if her phone rang during the dinner, but we need her here too. What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry sweetie," came Paige's voice as the hallway filled with white and pale blue orbs of light. A second later, Paige and Henry materialized, wearing fancy clothes. Henry was in a suit and tie, and Paige was in a long fitted dark blue dress. "Right when Prue said 'so they get home as quickly as possible,' I got jingled, so we just made a quick exit and orbed here." She slid off her silver heels and looked up at Prue, Andi, Peyton, Ryan, Paris, Mel, Patty, Sam and Prue. "So what's-" Before Paige could finish her sentence, pink light filled the room.

Phoebe and Coop appeared in the pink light as it disappeared. Phoebe was wearing a fitted black corduroy blazer with a flared matching skirt and a sparkly sky blue camisole underneath. Coop was wearing a white button-down shirt, a silk blue tie, and black slacks. Phoebe looked at her nieces and nephew and smiled at them. Then she glanced at Prue, Paige, and Prue and Paris. "Hey, where's Persephone?"

"She's downstairs with the others," said Prue to her mom.

"So what's going on? Demon attack?" Phoebe asked, glancing at her two sisters,

"No," said Prue with a small knowing smile. "Something much, much more interesting."

"It better be," said Paige, "desert was New York style cheesecake . . ." Her voice trailed off as she realized what exactly was so 'interesting.' Her eyes widened. "Oh!" She gasped. "Yes, very interesting!"

Mel, Peyton, Ryan, Andi, Sam, Patty, Prue and Paris all eyed each other, wondering what exactly was so 'interesting.'

commercial break

All of them - Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Coop included - were sitting in a circle on the cream carpeted floor in the living room, dressed in their pajamas. "Okay first of all . . . everyone, to start off with, you know that we are the Charmed One's and the Power of Four . . . and that you guys are witches or Witch-Whitelighters, or Witch-Cupids," Aunt Paige began.

"Of course we know mom!" Patty interrupted. "Or else I would do this," she orbed from her spot on the floor to the fridge and back again, "and I would be all like how the hell did that happen?"

"God I wish you would stop flaunting your orbing!" Sam said angrily to her twin. Patty stuck her tongue out at her. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to her mom. "And yes mom, we know that. We know that we are witches, and that you are the Charmed ones and we know that have magic and that we can teleport and orb-"

"Some of us," Patty interrupted.

Sam shot her a glare and continued. "But seriously what we want to know about is this Book and the legacy that Chris was talking about."

Paige eyed her nephew. "Legacy?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Chris, what's that about?"

"Well last month, Wyatt and I were flipping through the book and we saw the words 'Legacy of the Generation.' It said something about a prophecy, but not much."

"Oh . . ." said Phoebe. "Something in the book about a legacy?" Chris nodded. "I think when I was up in the attic, I saw that too."

"The attic?" Peyton and Ryan asked at the same time. Everyone started at them.

"How do you guys always manage to do that?" Mel asked.

"It's a twin thing," said Ryan. "But moving on . . . what's with the attic talk? We're not even allowed up there."

"Yeah, you're not," said Aunt Phoebe.

"Is that why you go all 'psycho-mom' whenever we try to go up there?" Sam asked her mom, putting air-quotes around "psycho-mom."

Paige looked offended. "Okay first of all, yes, and second of all I do not go all 'psycho-mom'," - Paige imitated her daughter with the air quotes - "when you try to go up there."

"Yes you do," said Sam. "Remember last year how Patty wanted to see if there was any nice, old - well she called them 'vintage' - clothes up there, you know, for her designs?" Paige nodded. "Well, I just had my hand on the doorknob and you totally freaked out and started yelling."

"Yeah, and before we could remind you that your powers are fueled by anger . . ." began Patty.

"The design book that Patty was holding, well it kind of blew up in a bunch of orbs," finished Sam.

"Well, that's . . . that's beside the point," said Paige, slightly flustered.

Her husband, Henry looked at her. "You blew up her design book?" He asked.

"Not exactly. I mean it reformed." Henry laughed. Paige glared at him and then turned back to her kids. "When we tell you not to ever go up into the attic under any circumstances, you're supposed to follow that rule."

"You know mom," Henry began, "if you tell us not to ever go up into the attic under any circumstances, we're kind of going to want to go up even more."

"Yeah except the door is like always locked," said Peyton. "And orbing doesn't work. Believe me, Ryan and I've tried."

"Me too," said Henry. "And Sam has tried astral projecting too. It doesn't work either."

"Yeah it doesn't," said Prue slowly, remembering. "Neither does teleporting."

"But why doesn't it work?" Peyton wondered out loud, talking to herself.

"Sweetheart that's because we put an anti-orbing spell on the door and also an anti-astral projecting one too," Prue told her daughter. "Oh, and Prue - _God, it sounds weird to say my name when I'm talking to someone else_ - Coop put an anti-teleporting spell on the door as well," she said to her niece.

"Uh! Dad!" Prue said.

"Sorry honey, I had to," said Coop.

"And me, Chris, mom, dad, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige and Aunt Prue are the only ones who have a key to the room," said Wyatt.

"WHAT?" Mel exclaimed. "Mom, how unfair is that?"

"What, that me, your dad and your aunts have keys?" Piper asked her daughter.

"Yes," said Mel sarcastically. "No of course not! I meant the fact that Wyatt and Chris are allowed to go upstairs and look at this book thingie. Pray tell, how is that fair?"

"It is fair Melinda because they were around when the final battle occurred and when Chris came to us from the future, he protected your mom and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige from evil beings. And he helped us defeat a lot of demons. So did Wyatt," Leo said to his daughter. It was amazing the contrast between Leo's calmness and Mel's anger, but their green eyes were the same, blazing with determination.

"But dad . . ." Leo looked at his daughter, with a questioning expression in his green eyes. "I . . . I . . . m-mean if . . . dad, if we were around then as well . . . we . . .we would have helped too you know," said Mel to Leo. "You can't just cut us off from our family history because of the year that we were born," said Mel. She blinked back tears.

"Okay sweetie. I'm sorry," said Leo. "You brought up some good points, but that does not give you the right to yell like that. Even when things are hard and bad, okay?"

Mel nodded, looking down at her hands. She looked up again. "Dad, Wyatt said that now that we were in high school you would tell us about this book . . . well?" She looked up at her mother and father with an expectant look in her dark green almond-shaped eyes.

"Okay . . ." said Piper slowly. She looked at Prue, Phoebe and Paige. "Guys, I think it's time."

"Come on. We're going to the attic," said Phoebe.

"Okay everyone, this is the book of Shadows," said Phoebe when the four sisters were standing around a stand and everyone else was standing a couple feet away. On the wooden stand, a leather bound book was sitting. The same book that Prue and Peyton had seen. It was slightly old and worn looking, with a green cover and a triquetra on the cover.

Piper placed her hand on the cover and smiled slightly. "So, what is it?" Henry asked. "Like a book of potions and spells?"

"Yes," said Paige, "but as I learned, it is so much more than that. This is our family heritage."

"Wow, our family heritage?" Ryan asked.

Mel gasped. "Must be interesting," she said, staring at the book in awe. Piper nodded.

"Must be old. It sure looks old," Sam added. Patty rolled her eyes and smacked her twin sister on the arm. "Wha-at?" Sam whined. "It does!"

Phoebe smiled slightly, remembering the first day Paige had seen the book, and how much of Paige she saw in Sam. "Well you see sweetie, it's old because it's been in our family for generations. Luckily it protects itself." She waited for the typical question.

"Really?" Patty asked in disbelief. "It protects itself? How?" Phoebe tried her hardest not to laugh. Patty looked exactly like Paige did when she asked the same question.

"Wow you two sounded exactly like me when I first found out about the Book," said Paige with a smile. Her two daughters smiled, looking like mini-versions of Paige. "It protects itself using magic."

"Well I should've seen that one coming," said Prue with a smile.

"Yeah you should've premonition princess," said Andi, laughing. Prue rolled her eyes and pretended to be offended. Andi smiled and then turned to her mom and aunts. "So, a spell and potions book and family heritage. Oh! and it protects itself. Anything else this super book of wonders can do?"

Piper smiled at her niece. "Well, you see," she flipped through the pages showing them the demon's pages, "it has a lot of information on demons. Demons, which we vanquish. Which we have to vanquish."

"I thought you were done with the demons mom," said Mel, "you defeated all of them didn't you?"

"Well yes . . . and no," said Piper. "You see, there might be more out there." Mel looked confused.

"But the book . . ."

"See," said Piper, flipping through the pages, "these one's are the demons we've already vanquished." She pointed to the demon pages that had little red x's on the bottom right corner. "Apparently according to Chris, two days ago, the day that Persephone turned 15 - which was when we'd said we'd tell you about the Book and everything - extra demon pages showed up. Strong demons, which we've never faced before." She turned to her sons. "Wyatt, Chris, what day did the thing about the legacy and prophecy show up?"

"Last month," said Wyatt, "I'm pretty sure it was the day that you guys were all arguing about when to tell them. I guess that once you guys agreed on a date the words just appeared on the page."

"Okay, let me check," said Piper, flipping to the near end of the book. There, as clear as day, as what Chris and Wyatt said would be there. Piper began to read.

_"__The Legacy of the Generation_

_The first in the line, Melinda Warren, who possessed three powers - telekinesis, molecular immobilization and premonitions - was burned at the stake in the Salem Witch Trials. However, before she died, Melinda prophesied that each coming generation of Warren (later Halliwell) witches would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters -- the strongest good witches the world had ever seen. The three sisters would form The Power of Three, the most powerful magical force ever._

_The oldest sister, Prue Halliwell developed the power of telekinesis and can move things with her mind. She also later develops the power of astral projection - when she felt the overwhelming need to be in two places at the same time - where she can make a "copy" of herself appear wherever she desires by projecting her consciousness, while her physical body is left standing there unconscious._

_The middle sister, Piper Halliwell receives the power to freeze time or objects known as Molecular Immobilization. Her power to freeze works at a molecular level in which she is able to slow molecules down to the point where the object she is directing her powers at is frozen. This power later evolves so that instead of slowing molecules down to freeze them, she is able to speed them up and blow things and objects up; this was called Molecular Combustion._

_The youngest sister, Phoebe Halliwell receives the passive power of premonition, which allows her to see future (and sometimes past events as well.) Later on, Phoebe also eventually obtains the active power to levitate, which is very useful for vanquishing demons when it is used in combination with her martial arts skills. Her empathic powers developed later, allowing her to read the emotions of other people._

_After the tragic and unexpected death of Prue, it is revealed that the sisters have a younger half-sister named Paige Matthews, born to their mother, Patty and her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. As this type of relationship was forbidden, they were forced to give the baby away. From her father, Paige inherits the power to "orb". Being half witch and half whitelighter, this has an effect on the powers she inherits from Patty. Paige is able to move an object by calling for it; the object will then orb to her. This power is called telekinetic orbing. Paige later finds out that she also has other Whitelighter powers, such as glamouring, healing and sensing._

_But the Power of Three soon became the Power of Four once the final battle was fought. Prudence Melinda Halliwell was returned to the sisters, not only as a full witch, but a full Whitelighter as well. This not only made them the Power of Three, but the Power of Four, culminating in the not only the strongest good witches the world has ever seen, but the most amazing and powerful witches in the world._

_The Halliwell generation will continue . . . with the arrival of the Halliwell kids, the kids of the Power of Four, the kids of the Charmed ones. This family will be not only be Witch, but also Whitelighter and Cupid. The kids are strong alone, but their powers will surpass the Charmed One's when they are together. The Prophecy of the Generation outlines in detail the demons and evil beings these kids will have to fight, in order to help the world maintain its balance between magic and mortal, between good and evil._

_This prophecy lies within the Book of Shadows with a cloaking spell but it is also hidden in the place where the Power of Three was first reunited with these words: 'Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power._

It will foretell the destiny of the Next Generation."

"It . . it . . . it just stops . . ." said Piper, flipping to the next page and finding it blank. " . . . There. What?"

"Well, Mom, I'm guessing that we have to find this prophecy," said Wyatt.

Paige groaned. "I was kinda hoping it would already be in the book," she said.

"Aunt Paige, it's never been that easy," said Wyatt with a chuckle. Paige smiled at her nephew. "But if this legacy and prophecy is right, together generally we're unstoppable and we're going to be able to do this. We'll never give up, not if innocent people would get hurt." Mel shared a glance with her brother and nodded slightly.

"Okay," said Phoebe thinking hard, "that spell . . . I said it." She looked at Prue and Piper. "Remember? The spirit board brought me . . . up here . . . in the attic."

"So if the prophecy isn't in the book - and it isn't, it must be here then, right?" Paige asked. "I'm fine with a bit of searching, so come on."

"Only problem is, are they okay with it?" Prue asked. Paige looked at her, confused. "Look, I just don't want them to be just thrust into this world without a choice like we were," she said. "I want them to think it over."

Piper closed the book gently and had her hand resting on the green leather cover, resting on the triquetra. "So," she said, looking around the room, "what does everyone think about this? Should we look for this prophecy or not?"

"Are you crazy? Of course!" Henry exclaimed, staring at his aunt like she was an insane person.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," said Piper with a small chuckle. Ryan laughed. "But I have to warn you, after this, there is no turning back whatsoever. This will be your lives, and trust me, your lives will be everything but normal."

"As if our lives are normal already," said Paris. "Um, hi Aunt Piper, I can do this." She was engulfed in a pink cloud of smoke and disappeared and reappeared in the room. "Doesn't get more not normal than that. And besides, I really want to help protect innocent people from demons."

"Me too . . . we can't just let innocent people die," added Andi. Prue smiled at her daughter. "And . . . okay, our lives are so not normal. Let me list the ways," said Andi. She counted on her fingers as she spoke. "We have magical powers, we make potions, we learn spells, and we go to magic school. Heck, we're a regular Harry Potter now, what with our demonic enemies. Lord Voldemort anyone?" She asked with a bright smile. Everyone laughed.

"Anyways, being normal is vastly overrated," said Mel, somewhat over-dramatically. Everyone stared at her. "Um . . . hell-o! It's true! I mean come on, look at the people at school and their extremely boring ho-hum lives, and then look at ours," she retorted. "I mean even without this prophecy, our lives are insane . . totally not normal!" Everyone burst into laughter again.

"Prue, I think that they're okay with it," Piper - still smiling - said to her older sister. Prue nodded and smiled as well.

Prue clapped her hands together. "Okay, so guys let's go find that prophecy." Everyone started walking around looking for it.

"If we just work together," said Chris, looking in one of the boxes, "we'll find it. Because when we are united, remember what the book said . . . we're stronger than the Charmed Ones."

"Yeah," Prue agreed with her cousin. "We just have to stick together and work as hard as we can, taking down as many demons as we can, protecting as many innocents as we can." She looked underneath a couple of boxes. "Nothing," she said, sighing slightly.

"Aw, don't worry Prue," said Andi, resting a hand on her cousin's shoulder, "we'll find it for sure."

"Yeah," said Henry, "all of us will work as a team, and we'll be able to succeed." He smiled at them.

"Yeah," said all twelve of them at the same time. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige smiled at each other.

The red triquetra on the book glowed slightly gold and at that exact moment, when Patty treaded over one of the floorboards, it creaked and with a flash of gold light, got wrenched up, almost as if unseen hands were pulling it up. With a squeak of surprise, she fell flat on her face. She sat up, groaning slightly.

"Whoa! Patty, are you okay?" Henry asked, coming over and helping his little sister up.

"Ow," was all Patty could say. "That stupid floorboard," she grumbled. Then her eyes widened. "The floorboard," she said absently, noticing the faint gold mist. "Oh my god! Oh my . . . The floorboard! It . . . It's glowing!" She tried to take a step forward to check it out, but as soon as she put weight on her ankle, she gasped in pain. Sliding to the floor, clutching her ankle she said, "someone check the floorboard. OW!" Henry held his hands above his sister's ankle and healed it. "Thanks Henry," she said to her older brother.

Chris rushed over and pried the rest of the floorboard loose. He pulled out a paper, still glowing slightly. "I think that we found it," he said, holding the slightly glowing paper up between his thumb and forefinger. The book, still open to the blank page flashed gold and when the gold light cleared up, there was writing on the page.

Paris's eyes widened. "Okay, now I'm sure that we found it," she said.

commercial break

Paige reached for the book. "All right . . . okay, let's see exactly what this Prophecy says," she said, lifting the book up. She began to read out loud.

"_The Prophecy of the Generation_

_The Four Halliwell sisters, the Charmed One's were the Power of Three. Though the Charmed One's are now known as the Power of Four, Melinda Warren had prophesied that there would be a Power of Three, which will continue in the Next Generation of Witches. They will each have three kids to continue to the Power of Three in their offspring. The family now has the Power of Three, times Four, even more powerful than Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige._

_There are big threats, even though the final battle has been fought, and the good witches prevailed. There is more evil in the world, new evil that still has yet to rise, but when it does rise, all hell will break loose in the mortal world. This evil must be defeated over a course of three years, or all magic will be lost on the world, and all with magic shall die. There are three epic battles that must be fought in this time period._

_The first one is with demons from an alternate future, a future that could have happened, if one of the Halliwell children was turned evil. The second battle is with some of the demons that the Charmed One's fought and didn't survive. And the last, third battle is with the New Source._

_These battles must be fought by all twelve Halliwell children, two Whitelighters - sent to guide the witches - and another guider, from unknown origin. The first battle must be fought by all, as well as two sisters - who are very distantly related with Melinda Warren, the Charmed One's ancestor. The first battle will be at the end of the year, and will involve a mysterious object, which will help the Halliwell's defeat the demons from the alternate universe."_

"What?" Mel asked. "The one's you didn't survive?"

Ryan looked confused. "Okay . . . what the hell does that mean?"

Prue looked at her son. "I'm pretty sure that it's the demons that might have killed us, before we defeated them."

Peyton's eyes widened. "I thought you died once mom," she said. "You know, with Shax?"

"Actually," Leo spoke up. Peyton turned to look at her Uncle. "They all died a couple of times. I usually healed them Peyton," said Leo. "Or we'd turn back time."

"Oh okay. Wow, our family is just full of resurrections, isn't it?" said Peyton. She gave a small smile to her mom who had laughed and then looked at Henry, who was staring at the Book with a confused expression on his face. "Henry?" She asked, glancing at her cousin. "What's wrong?"

"The first battle," he said, pointing to the text on the page. "In the prophecy it only says stuff about the first battle." Suddenly, more text filled the page. "What the--?" He started to read aloud.

_"The first page of the prophecy has now been found in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. The Prophecy of the Generation has a total of three pages, one for each battle, hidden around the Halliwell Manor. The pages shall be found when the time is right. For now, the Halliwell Kids should focus on the First Battle, which will go down in history as the Ultimate Battle between good and evil from an alternate universe, where the Halliwell's are warlocks, instead of good witches."_

"Oh . . ." said Ryan. "We'll focus the first battle while we search for this prophecy, and defeat our warlock selves?" He looked up. "How exactly are we going to do that?"

"How about we search for the next two pages," suggested Leo, "while you guys battle evil."

"Okay Uncle Leo," said Paris. Phoebe looked distressed.

Persephone looked at her mom, brown eyes bright, the gold flecks standing out even more, which meant that she was using her telepathy. "Mom, are you _seriously_ thinking that?" She asked incredulously. Prue's eyes widened. Her little sister had _never_ been able to read their mom. "That we can't do it? That we aren't strong enough to battle evil? To protect innocents?"

Phoebe looked at her daughter, sadness etched on her features, dark brown eyes speaking volumes. All three of her daughters could feel her sadness, her fear. "No," she said, finally breaking her gaze with the three of them. Not being able to help it, Paris winced slightly; she had felt the apprehension and fear, which was because her didn't want anyone to hurt. "You . . . all of you are incredibly strong . . . which is just proven by the fact that the twelve of you together are stronger than the four of us even."

"But then why do you look so . . . so . . ." Andi searched for the right word, "so _scared_ to let us fight?"

"Because fighting a demon isn't just saying a spell and vanquishing it, Andi. It is a lot of work, it's hard and it's dangerous. Any one of you could get seriously injured, or even die." Phoebe said to her niece. "You have to know how hard it is and how dangerous it is, fatal even."

Andi looked at her aunt, expression impassive. "Over the years we've seen you, mom, Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige vanquish countless demons. It's our turn to take over. It's our turn to fight, to protect innocents. We can do this." She looked at her cousins. "Right guys?" She asked.

"Right!" They all exclaimed.

commercial break

"So if we're going to battle demons . . ." Persephone said quietly, "how will I help at all? I can teleport, but that helps to get me away from the demons and I can only use empathy and telepathy. I don't have any active powers. All my powers are passive. Prue and Paris both have telekinesis, and Paris can levitate and got mom's skills in the martial arts. What good am I?"

"You're still strong. And I can teach you some kicks and stuff if you want," said Paris.

"And Seph," said Chris, patting his cousin on the shoulder, "you do have pyrokinesis."

"Well, yeah," Persephone agreed with him. "But I can't even use it properly yet! I'm going to be no help at all."

"No, you will be," said Wyatt. "Seph, you've _never_ been able to read Aunt Phoebe before, but today you did. And remember, each day you're getting stronger. And sometimes when it gets strong enough you can use telepathy to deflect some powers and even absorb them too."

"Really? Deflecting and absorbing powers with my mind?" Persephone asked. Wyatt nodded. "Wow, I didn't know my mind was that strong."

"Believe me," said Chris jokingly, "neither did we."

"Hey!" She smacked him on the arm. "Well, I'll just learn how to make my telepathy stronger."

"Yeah, and I can teach you how to use your pyrokinesis," Peyton spoke up. "I know how to use mine and teaching you will be fun."

"Thanks guys," said Persephone. "We'd better get to sleep," she said to Peyton and Paris, who were sitting with Chris and Wyatt in the living room with her. "We don't want to be late tomorrow for our first day."

"Okay. Good night guys," said Paris. "See you in the morning, if you're not gone before we wake up."

"Good night," said Wyatt. They walked up the stairs.

"Night," Chris called.

"I'm just going to say 'good night' to Aunt Piper," said Peyton. Paris and Persephone nodded.

They knocked on the door. Piper opened it. "Oh hey guys. What's up?"

"Well, we're going to sleep, so we wanted to say good night, Aunt Piper," said Paris with a yawn.

"Yeah, if you see my mom," said Peyton, "tell her good night from me."

"Yeah and mine," said Persephone. "Oh, and Aunt Paige too."

"Okay girls. Good night. Are Wyatt and Chris asleep too?"

Paris shook her head. "Nope. They're downstairs in the living room."

"Okay thanks. Good night."

The girls left and went into their respective bedrooms. All the other kids were asleep except for Chris and Wyatt, who were watching TV downstairs. The only people awake were Prue, Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Jake, Coop, Leo and Henry.

Piper back lay on her still neatly made bed, grabbing one of three pictures frames on her bedside table. She sighed and closed her eyes, laying there for about two minutes. She opened her eyes and examined the picture. Piper was lying down on her bed in her and Leo's room, looking at a picture of her, Prue, Phoebe and Paige, all hugging each other and laughing. The bedroom door opened and she looked up to see Phoebe standing in the threshold.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" She asked her sister. Piper shook her head, so Phoebe entered the room and took a seat in Piper's chair, which was in front of her vanity. "Prue and Paige will be up in like 2 seconds," she informed her sister.

Paige and Prue orbed in, landing on Piper's bed, causing Piper to jump in shock, sitting up with a giggle and a gasp. "Could you give me a little warning before you do that?" She asked, laughing. "Oh, and Peyton, Paris and Persephone all said good night."

Paige smiled and leaned forward, taking the picture frame from Piper's hands.

"Let me guess," she said closing her eyes, "you were thinking about how difficult it will be to watch our kids go off and fight demons?" She asked.

"No fair," said Piper, taking her picture back. "You can't use your sensing powers. That's cheating!" She hugged the picture to her chest, looking forlorn.

"Yeah it is," agreed Prue. "Bad Paige."

Paige smacked her on the arm. "Hey!" Prue stuck her tongue out and Phoebe giggled. Piper managed to force a smile.

"Pi," said Prue in a warning tone. "With or without the Whitelighter sensing powers, I've always been able to read you. And I know when you're lying and in case you've somehow forgotten, I always can tell when that smile is fake." She looked at her sister. "Piper, please, tell me what's wrong."

Piper looked up at her sister. "I'm . . . I'm . . . I'm . . ." she looked down quickly and up again. "I'm well, I guess that I'm kind of scared," she admitted. Prue looked at her, confused. "What about when the demons attack them and they're caught off guard or they're not at the Manor? Only some of them have the power to orb, to get here. I mean what if they don't know what to do?"

"Look, if it ever comes down to that," said Paige, "we'll get out the Book of Shadows and--"

Piper interrupted Paige. "And what? We can take the demons out? I really hate to say this, but Paige, we aren't the same witches we used to be, we're too old to chase demons down deserted alleys and kick-box them. We don't have the strength to take on demons like that anymore." Piper was nearly in tears. Prue put an arm around her sister and Piper rested her head on Prue's shoulder. "I don't want to see my kids and my nieces and nephews fighting demons and dying in the process. I can't take that anymore, and I'm scared that it will happen to them."

Prue nodded. "You're not the only one who's scared Piper. I'm scared too. But I think that the kids, they've really proved themselves. Ladybug's premonition powers are getting stronger; she doesn't even need to touch an object to get a premonition like Phoebe does. And Wyatt and Chris have vanquished countless demons together, and Henry, Sam, Andi, Pey and Ryan are really getting in touch with their Whitelighter powers too. Way faster than Paige or me, that's for sure." Paige smiled. "And don't even get me started on Mel, Paris, Patty and Persephone. I mean did you see Persephone today? She's _never_ been able to read any of us, but today she was able to read Phoebe loud and clear."

Phoebe picked up where her sister had left off. "Piper, you do realize that they can only get stronger from here, right? And I for one, think that they're ready," she stated.

Piper glanced at her sister. "Ready . . . For what?" She asked.

"To take over the battle against evil," said Phoebe. Paige nodded. "I mean you said it yourself; we're too old to do this, and I know that if they can stick together, they will take down scores of demons and save so many innocents. I was scared too, but they work together so well, they have such a great support system. They'll be able to do this."

"They will," said Paige. "This is their destiny, Piper. They are going to touch the lives of so many people, and they're going to do it together. They're going to help not only many innocent people, but also each other. We just have to believe in them."

Piper smiled. "I believe in them."

"Me too," said Paige, Prue and Phoebe at the same time.

"It looks as if we have another destiny to fulfill," said Piper. "Now we have to start looking for the second page of that prophecy."

A crystal is shown, showing Piper saying "Now we have to start looking for the second page of that prophecy." The scene pans out and it is shown that the crystal is in a cave in the Underworld, watched by two demons.

"So, it seems as if the Halliwell kids have decided to fight us," one of them said. "Well, we'd better be ready when the time comes for the First Battle."

"In the meantime," said the second one - a female, "we should get started making their first day of high school be - pardon the pun - total hell." The two demons laughed, casting a sideways glance at the entrance of the cave showing three shadowy black silhouettes standing there. "Evil witches ought to make the first day of high school oodles of fun."


End file.
